Rampage: Dormitory (filming)
Agent N in a black suit is eating bread in the park of the university area. He notices two scumbag are wandering in the road next to the dormitory. Then he sees a Caucasian girl is walking toward the dormitory gate. Two scumbags see her and approach. She sees that, feels scared and steps back. Finally two scumbags approaches her, they start to rape her as they first cover her mouth and starts to tear her clothes. Agent N immediately walks to them. He punches in one scumbag neck,then using a bended small bladed teared his left cheek. The girl screams. Then he slits the left scumbag. Then he knees and neck break the mouth-teared scumbag. The girl now is running away. He sees a security guard has watched this. Then he sees many student has noticed the screaming of the girl. He runs to catch the girl. While running to search for the girl in the night-market, he notices a black car. Thinking the black car has kindnapped the girl, he follows it as he sees the black car stops in the International University school yard. He hides in the bush and sees 2 guards walk out from the car and escorted a brunette Caucasian middle-age woman (Lisa Ann). He sees tatoo on the hands of two guard, infer that these guys are gangs of the Triad. Then he walks inside the school yard as the woman and 2 guards are coming inside the school with other guards inside keep escorting the woman to go inside. Then N go inside by the left door. A security guard sees him "Hey, where are you going ?" N suddenly kick in the guard in the face, he goes unconscious. Then he gets inside the place. From the view of the windows, he sees a lot of guards inside the place and one guard/hencman (wearing black clothes like a gang) is standing lonely nearby. He knocks the door continuously. The henchman goes and check. While opening the door, N elbows the henchmen in face then neckbreak him. He sees another tatoo in the henchman hand. He takes his gun, and cellphone. Then he goes out, now there are just 2 triad guard and the univeristy security guard outside, the other henchmen might have gone somewhere. N approaches the two triad "Our boss has something to talk to you." "Who are you, we haven't seen you." "Sorry, I'm his new assisstant" The 2 triads looks at each other hesitate for a while and then go with N. Then he takes them to the door where he has killed the henchman. "This way" N walks in front of them N suddenly grabs a triad hand while elbow in the temple of the other. Then punch in the temple of the one. Then he blows in one adam apple and neck break one. One is still alive, he neck break him too. Then N covers their body and goes out. He walks inside where there are a lot of henchmen "Who are you ?" a henchmen asks " I go with them, but I'm late " The henchmen checks his hand "No tatoo" N says "I'm new" Then he shouts " This guys is imposter" Then the henchman punches in his belly. Two henchmen grabs his shoulder. Other henchman call: "There is a disguise there" "Please, I'm new" " Call them (meaning call the 2 triads) " A henchman says "You dare to imposter to go inside here ! You're cop or journalist ?" Suddenly, a woman scream comes out from the room. N punches in one henchman and then strike backs. He punches two henchmen and takes their guns and shoots down the other one. Then he turns back and shoots down two hecnhmen The woman keeps screaming but the sounds now goes softly and finally quiet. Hearing the gun shot, 3 more henchmen runs out. He aims at them and shoots them down. Running out of bullet, he throws the gun and runs to the room. He slams the door. He sees the Caucasian middle-age brunette woman is naked and strangled to death with a lot cum in her pussy and anal and a wire is in her naked, while a middle-aged looking at him suprisingly. Then the man tries to grab the gun but N runs to him and has quick fight with him and then use him as the cover as more gangs come to the room. N kills all. N takes one fire arm, leans outside and shoots down one more coming henchman but the other shoots at him heavily by MP5, that makes him turns back to the rooms, close the door to cover some bullet. He notices an air hole. He climbs into it. The henchmen then comes to the room " Fuck, he escape in the air hole" By following the airhole wat, he reaches a room in the 2nd floor. He shoots down 3 henchmen have gun from the airhole. Then he jumps out and has the bare hand fight with the gangs. He grabs the M16, and shoots down all the coming henchman to the room. Think that he has killed all the gangs, he walks slowly to the 1st floor. He sees the security guards is holding a gun. He aims secretly and shoots him in the head. Then he runs out and a henchmen shoot him heavily by 2 MP5. He runs back to the stair. The henchman approaches the stairs, he hides and grabs the MP5 and kicks it down. Then the henchman and N has the knife fight. N then uses the knife of the henchmen and stabs him in the heart. Then polices arrive at the university N escapes from the back door of the school. Later, he comes back to the dormitory. He climbs to the fence and then go to the 7th room as the safe house (The room is empty, and is used for him). The cellphone he takes from the henchmen rings "Thành ?" "Thành is death " "You're good. You killed all of my henchmen in the school. Who are you ? Journalist, secret agent, special force ?" " Now you know my skill. You had better stay away from me! " Then N turns off the phone. N opens his laptop and call the receptionist "Hello girl, I've just found a human-trafficking of the Triad in this place. Now i need information of a Caucasian as i think she is one of the victim of the ring. She is white, has brunette hair, blue eyes, 1m7 tall, quite chubby. Please make it quick as she might be in danger !" Then the receptionist sends him photo of her "Yes that's her ! Sure she can't speak Vietnamese !" She is Brooke Blair "She might hide somewhere near the university and the dormitory" Ok, i'll find her. Then N goes out and find her He shouts " Brooke Blair, I will rescue you. you can;t trust anyone except me !" Later the girl show up as she heards that Then N takes her back to dormitory (of course by climbing to the wall ) "I;m a cam model. The triad lure me to come to this country and kidnap me and force me to become a prostitute" "Tomorrow a Triad boss will come here to investigate about my escape. They have eyes and ears everywhere in this city !" "Don't worry, i will take them first. You know his face or name ? Just describe and I'll find him" " He is 1m7 tall, dark grey hair, square face...." Ok, is it him ? Yes The first thing is your safe. Tomorrow, our people will take you to the safe place. You will go to Sai gon and then the Embassy, don't worry. Then N gives her a tracking chip Wear this on your clothes so that i can follow you. Now, i;m the only one you can trust. The next day, they climb out of the dormitory, as the plan, a motocycle driver will take Blair. N lets Blair wait while he is watching her from the other side of the road. Suddenly a few guys approach Blair (she cover her face by gauze mask). The henchmen takes off her mask.(these man might just looks around and feel the gauze mask girl is the suspect). N runs to them but is quickly trespass by a few guys, Then he has the deadly fight with the guys in the market. Then the gangs takes Blair into the big van and runs. N checks the phone and sees that they has taken her to the military base nearby. N runs back to the dormitory and aims weapons, special force clothes. He has just walks out and sees that cops, henchmen are following him and about to enter the dormitory. N walks out with firearm and SMG and starts the fight. He stands in front of the block and shoots down all the coming cops, henchmen. Then he changes to SMG and keeps moving and shooting down all the coming cops, special forces. But more are coming from the front side of the dormitory, N runs away and jumps out of the fence of the dormitory. After jumping out, he shoots down some more henchmen and cops. He runs to the school and shoots down some more. Run out of SMG bullet, he throws it away and takes out his last firearms. More cops, special forces runs out from the school and shoots at him, he manges to shoot down some and runs away, he sees a coming bus is starting to run, he runs parallel to it to use it as cover and finally grabs the shield. The bus brake makes him fall in the ground. He uses his last bullet to shoot some more cops and henchmen. Then he gets in the bus, punch in the driver face by the guns and force all student to get out. The cops shoot to the bus but the bullet hit the driver and makes him death. Then N drives the bus to the military base nearby. While about to come, he speeds up and jumps out of the bus before it hits the gate of the base. Then he runs into the base. He beats all the security guards to death and takes their gun. Then he shoots down all the coming henchmen. Then he arms himself with bullet and takes the guns of the death henchmen. Then he runs deep into the base and shoots down almost every military officer coming along his way. After the dramatically gun fight outside, he comes to the office. Two security guards runs out are shot down. He comes inside. He shoots down some more security/military officer inside. Then he takes a M16 of a death officer, he keeps on the killing spree. After killing all, from the view of the window, he sees the triad boss has taken Blair inside the van and about to escape. From the window, he manages to shoots down some more henchman but fail to shoot the boss. Then runs down and keeps on the gun fight with the left henchmen and cops, special forces. He hides in the bush, a special forces car arrive, he kills them all by M16 and takes their car and drive. The traid boss has taken Blair back to the dormitory where is his (the boss) hiding place. On the way back to the dormitory, some special forces in the road shoots to the N's car and damages it. N jumps out then has the gun fight with the special force and kills them all and takes their guns. Then he runs to dormitory before getting inside, he calls the boss "You take my girl, now I'm going to find you." N aim his glock 17 while walking to the dormitory. He shoots down 4 guarding cops, then beats all the left secuirty guards to death (also use his knife). Then he takes out the firearm and keeps on shooting the cops. He also shoots down every block supervisor running to escape he sees on his way. Runs out of glock bullet. He uses SMG and keeps on the killing spree. No cops, special forces, secuirty guards and the block supervisor could survive after he pulls the trigger. More and more are death. The SMG finally runs out of bullet. Now he arrives at the office of the dormitory manager. He throws his SMG and goes inside the place. He fights his way through the left henchmen, cops, special force and security guards in the office. He beats them to death. Then he enters the meeting rooms, killing everyone inside by barehand and later kill the dormitory manager by the pencil and takes the keys of his car. Finally, he confronts the boss. N pretends to hands up but quickly takes out the guns and shoot in the boss head. Then he takes Blair to the manager car. They get on and drive away. N also manages to shoot down some more cops and special on their escape way. A few hours later. N arrives at the embassy. Blair is now safe. She invites James to visit her in her house in Seattle Washington A few months later, while cooking inside the house, Blair heards a door bell rings, she comes out and sees N is standing in front of the house. She invites N to come inside. Finish filming 18/6/17 Cast Hacker V .......Agent N Jayne Kayla Ellis ...... Brooke Blair Lisa Ann ..... The hooker Angela White ..... The receptionist Category:Film making